


24. Reasoning

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Logan Needs A Hug, Multi, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: All was well, until Logan regressed for a reason unknown to him. So he does the only logical thing: He hides and tries to suppress his emotions.





	24. Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just_Trying_To_Get_Around suggested: “Logan hiding again because he regressed again for no known reason.” TheSinicanEmpire and Pinxku wanted more Deceit. Pinxku wanted more Virgil.
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> I just wanna say thank you so much, all of you, for being so supportive. Not only supporting this series, but also supporting me personally. Things are… messy(?) at the moment, especially with my depression. It means so much that y’all make me feel I’m doing something that people enjoy; It motivates me to keep going, not just with the story but life in general. Y’all make me feel like, through this mess, I’m doing at least one thing right.
> 
> People like you guys, gals, and non-binary pals are rarer than unicorns and must be treasured. Thank you so much for all you’ve done. Every kudos, every comment, every subscription… It means so much more than y’all could ever know.
> 
> I love you all. Look after yourselves, y’all deserve the world.

Logan trembled as he curled up in his wardrobe, trying desperately not to let the tears in his eyes fall. He choked back a sob, his hand flying to his mouth to quickly stifle the sound. 

All he did was tie his tie.

He did that every day. It wasn’t anything he struggled with. It hadn’t stressed him at all. 

Yet here he was in his regressed form, curled up at the bottom of his wardrobe, his knees pulled tightly to his chest, and trying his hardest not to cry. He was logic, for goodness sake. He cried far too much in his regressed form, and he needed to stop it. He couldn’t afford to let his emotions cloud… well,  _ him _ .

Unknown to Logan, Deceit stood outside Logan’s wardrobe, his heart breaking at the sound of Logan trying to repress his emotions. Maybe Logan wasn’t even aware he’d said any of that out loud, thus summoning him with his falsehoods, but he knew he couldn’t help Logan by himself.

* * *

Logan didn’t move from his space in the darkness, one hand over his mouth, the other pulling his knees to his chest. He wanted nothing more than to be hugged by Patton, to have Roman assure him he wasn’t alone in what he was feeling, to have Virgil there to stroke his hair, to hear Deceit lie to him about how things  _ weren’t  _ going to be okay.

But he was Logic. Logic didn’t need hugs or kisses. Logic didn’t need to be reassured. Logic needed to be unaffected by emotions to ensure the right decisions are made. Logic needed to work hard and focus. Logic needed to be better. Logic needed to  _ get a grip and do it’s job-! _

A sudden knock made him jump.

_ “Little Prince?” _

“...Yes, Big Prince?”

_ “Are you alright…?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Are you sure? Deceit says you’re upset. Or… not upset. You get what I-“ _

_ “Roman,  _ don’t  _ shut up…” _

_ “Rude.” _

“I am fine.” Logan muttered.

_ “Kiddo, please don’t shut us out.” _

_ “Really, Patton? You’re going to make puns right now?” _

_ “I didn’t mean to, Virgil!” _

“Why are all of you in my room…?” Logan asked. There was a moment of hushed whispering before Patton sighed.

_ “We’re worried about you, Kiddo… Something’s happened and you’re hiding and we don’t know how to help you…” _

“Nuffing happened!” Logan cried, his eyes burning again as tears streamed down his face.

_ “Then why are you-?” _

“I don’t know, Wo-man! Nuffing happened! I just… I just did it! And I don’t know why!”

_ “That’s okay, Kiddo! Sometimes you don’t need a reason to be sad! Sometimes you just are. Do you remember that scene from Inside Out? Where Happiness tried to get rid of Sadness, but then realised Sadness was necessary to make Riley feel happy afterwards?” _

_ “Hey, L? Do you remember those theorists you talked about? Some guys who said emotions were important to survive because they motivate you to act, like my Fight or Flight reflex? I was upset and you told me about them and it really helped. Why won’t you listen to your own Logic?” _

“‘Cause… ‘Cause I-“ Logan sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve. Tears quickly replaced the ones he’d wiped away. “I don’t know…”

_ “Logan, please come out, kiddo… I can't bear to hear you so sad and not hug you…” _

“But I am Wogic! I do not need hugs and love and family! I need to werk!”

_ “Tiny Teacher, you can’t work unless you’re happier. What’s gonna make you happy? Staying in that dark wardrobe, or getting a hug from Patton?” _

Logan choked back a sob, pushing the wardrobe door open. Patton looked as though he’d been crying, Roman and Virgil stood nervously behind him, Deceit behind them.

“Papa…?”

“I’m here…” Patton couldn’t wait a second longer. He pulled the little Logical side into his arms and cradled him, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. “Oh, honey… It’s alright…”

“Good job, L.” Virgil whispered, running a hand through Logan’s hair. “I’m proud of you.”

“I am too!” Roman beamed. “I’ve had my fair share of sudden sadness. Everyone feels sad for no reason sometimes.”

“Everything  _ won’t  _ be okay once you’ve calmed down.” Deceit smiled supportively.

Logan just cried until he could no longer.

* * *

An hour later found the five of them on the couch, watching Inside Out and reminding Logan that it was okay for his emotions to panic and just happen. Logan did giggle a little at the thought of his emotions running around his head in a frenzy.

Deceit had curled up next to Roman, the two sleeping with their foreheads touching, though they’d forever deny it. Virgil had sprawled over the two of them, scrolling through his phone, while Patton sat was Logan on his lap, watching the movie.

Logan had stopped watching a while ago, his mind reeling.

Perhaps… he  _ did  _ need to be hugged by Patton, to have Roman assure him he wasn’t alone in what he was feeling, to have Virgil there to stroke his hair, to hear Deceit lie to him about how things  _ weren’t  _ going to be okay. 

“Papa…?” Logan yawned.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sowwy I hid today…”

“Oh, no, it’s okay!” Patton sat up. “You did what you had to do to feel safer, and I’d never want to stop you doing that. Maybe just summon one of us next time?”

“Alwight…” Logan’s eyes began to close against his will. “‘M sleepy…”

“It’s okay, I got you… Get some sleep…”

“‘M gonna… get big on you…”

“I’ll carry you to bed soon… Don’t worry.” Patton smiled. “I’m so proud of you, Logi-bear.”

“F’ank… you…” Logan mumbled as he lost his battle with consciousness, falling limp against Patton. Patton pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead before leaning back and watching the remainder of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan & Thomas
> 
> Thank you all again.


End file.
